


Il richiamo oscuro di Lilith

by Nelith



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: Dark, F/F, Gen, Sovrannaturale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strane e cruente morti affliggono una cittadina sperduta del Galles. Gli abitanti chiedono soccorso ad un monaco, sperando che li aiuti a liberarsi dalle tenebre che sembrano essersi impadronite del loro paese. (Contesto storico vago e non ben definito).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deshawn

**Author's Note:**

> Sarà presente una scena femslash nel secondo capitolo.

Deshawn

Gli abitanti della cittadina videro arrivare il monaco verso metà mattina. Tutti lo accolsero a braccia aperte ben felici che fosse arrivato. Uno dei villici non rimase insieme al resto della folla, dirigendosi verso la chiesa urlando a squarciagola il nome del parroco.

«Padre Cornelius! Padre Cornelius! È arrivato il monaco!» il pastore si riscosse al suono di quella voce e abbandonò la sua lettura dirigendosi fuori in tutta fretta, per raggiungere il nuovo arrivato. Nel tragitto scambiò alcune parole con il villico per informarsi su quanto aveva visto.

_Finalmente troveremo la pace. Lui ci salverà._ Questo pensava il prete mentre correva tenendo un poco sollevato l'abito talare e avanzava verso la piazza.

Il nuovo arrivato era piuttosto magro con corti capelli castani sfumati di grigio, al centro dei quali spiccava la rasatura perfetta della chierica. Alcune profonde rughe segnavano il suo viso segnato dal sole e dalle intemperie.

_Deve essere un uomo abituato ai lunghi viaggi._ Pensò Cornelius quando gli si avvicinò tendendogli la mano con un sorriso.

«Fratello! Come sono felice che siate arrivato con tanta solerzia». Gli disse stringendoli con forza la mano. La stretta fu ricambiata con altrettanta energia e accompagnata da un caldo sorriso.

«Come posso non rispondere a una richiesta di aiuto tanto accorata? Cosa vi ha spinto a mandarmi una tale straziante supplica?» il sorriso che aveva mostrato fino a quel punto il prete sfumò in uno sguardo carico di dolore e disperazione.

«Venite fratello, parleremo meglio nella casa del sindaco. Non voglio tormentare ancora i miei poveri figlioli con il ricordo di quanto è successo e sta ancora accadendo». Il monaco si accigliò ma annuì, ricordava bene il testo della lettera, una richiesta di aiuto disperata. Seguì Cornelius senza dire una parola caricandosi sulle spalle il suo fagotto mentre un uomo prendeva in consegna il cavallo assicurandogli che ci avrebbe pensato lui a strigliarlo e nutrirlo. Il monaco lo ringraziò dandogli anche un paio di monete prima di seguire il prete, ignorando il villico che si prodigava in numerosi inchini per ringraziarlo della sua gentilezza.

Quando furono al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete nella casa del sindaco -il servitore li aveva fatti entrare immediatamente non appena li aveva visti arrivare- Cornelius ringraziò il nuovo arrivato per la generosità verso il villico.

«Ho visto l’atmosfera che regna in questa città. Se poche monete bastano a risollevare un minimo il morale sarò più che felice di privarmene. Ma per favore parlatemi di quanto sta avvenendo. C’è qualcosa di tetro nell’aria, lo sento da quando mi sono addentrato nelle vostre terre». Cornelius iniziò a torcersi le mani nervoso, non sapeva da dove iniziare.

«Non trovavo le parole per descrivere quanto sta succedendo, io...» le parole del prete furono interrotte dall’arrivo del proprietario di casa. Un uomo stanco e affaticato, i cui occhi grigi erano cerchiati di nero. Non doveva essere molto anziano, ma il volto emaciato e i capelli completamente bianchi sembravano suggerire il contrario, nonostante questo i segni del tempo non avevano lasciato tracce evidenti sul suo volto.

«Vi ringrazio per aver risposto al nostro appello, io sono Samuel Jones».

«Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza Samuel, il mio nome è Deshawn» solo in quel momento il prete si rese cinto della sua scortesia, appena lo aveva visto arrivare non aveva pensato ad altro che alla salvezza della sua amata città dimenticando la buona educazione e si affrettò a scusarsi. «Non si preoccupi padre Cornelius, posso immaginare la vostra angoscia, l'ho vista nei volti dei villici e la vedo in voi. Ma non desistete, parlatemi del vostro problema affinché io possa fare quanto è in mio potere per porvi rimedio». Samuel li condusse entrambi nel suo studio, lì avrebbero parlato senza interruzioni.

«Tutto è cominciato un paio di mesi fa, poco dopo la luna rossa» iniziò a raccontare il sindaco con voce malferma, mentre si versava in un bicchiere un po' di whisky cercando di frenare i tremiti della mano. Il monaco ascoltò in silenzio senza interrompere osservando il prete seduto accanto a lui che si torceva le mani. «A un certo punto alcuni giovani, ragazzi e ragazze, iniziarono a deperire. Niente di straordinario, il medico diceva che era solo un malanno causato dal maltempo di quegli ultimi giorni e loro a parte un po' di stanchezza non accusavano gravi sintomi. La raccomandazione era brodo caldo e cercare di affaticarsi il meno possibile. Ma questo non è servito a nulla. Alcune settimane fa ho fatto una scoperta terribile, mia figlia...» si interruppe trangugiando il liquido ambrato che si era versato nel bicchiere per poi coprirsi gli occhi con una mano. Anche in questo frangente Deshawn tacque, non gli avrebbe mai messo fretta. Quando riprese a parlare quasi balbettava. «A-aveva solo sedici anni». Scosse ripetutamente la testa cercando di cancellare l'immagine che aveva in testa, ma senza successo. «È stata la governante a trovarla alla mattina quando è andata a svegliarla. L'urlo deve averlo sentito tutta la città. Quando io e mia moglie siamo entrati l'abbiamo vista sdraiata per terra priva di sensi. Mia moglie le si è avvicinata per vedere come stava e io invece mi sono voltato verso il letto di mia figlia. Era strano che non si fosse alzata sentendo quel urlo disumano». Si versò un altro bicchiere mentre Deshawn si sistemava meglio sulla sedia, sempre in silenzio, e il prete si asciugava il sudore dalla fronte con una manica della tunica. «All'inizio non comprendevo, come se la mia mete mi impedisse di dare un senso a quello che vedevo. Sembrava coperta da della pergamena poi ho capito che era nuda. La pelle avvizzita come se fosse essiccata, ma-ma qualcosa si muoveva su di lei. Sul suo volto...i suoi occhi erano come sciolti e all'interno... che Dio mi aiuti...erano pieni di vermi, si dibattevano e si arrampicavano sul suo volto. La bocca era spalancata e piena di un qualche tipo di larve che stavano mangiando pezzi di lingua e labbra putride. N-non potevo credere ai miei occhi, mi sono avvicinato e sotto il tessuto tirato dell'addome vedevo qualcosa che si agitava, che si muoveva sotto la pelle. Sembrava volesse uscire e alla fine c'è riuscito: un topo. Ha squarciato il basso ventre per uscire. Un ratto. Ed è corso giù dal letto e fuori dalla stanza portandosi appresso pezzi di carne e larve». Samuel si allontanò in fretta dalla scrivania e corse fuori dalla stanza, quasi inciampando ad ogni passo lasciando soli i due religiosi.

Deshawn che era rimasto impassibile per tutto il tempo sgranò gli occhi sconvolto e si voltò verso il prete.

«È successo solo con lei?» Cornelius scosse la testa.

«Altri tre. Uno ogni settimana. Ieri abbiamo scoperto l'ultimo». Il monaco era inorridito.

«Che Dio ci aiuti. La moglie del sindaco come sta?»

«È morta un paio di giorni dopo. Non ce l'ha fatta. Quando l'ha vista...è stato troppo».

«Sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque. Maschi e femmine indistintamente?» il prete annuì. «C'è qualche altro ragazzo che sta male, che accusi i sintomi di stanchezza che hanno preceduto queste terribili morti?»

«Si, ce ne sono altri due almeno».

«Voglio vederli e parlare con loro. Il prima possibile». Cornelius si alzò annuendo, era sconvolto ma la risolutezza del monaco lo rincuorava. Gli avevano mandato la persona giusta.

«Avete mai assistito a qualcosa di simile?»

«Mai. Ma aspettate. Forse prima è meglio che dia un'occhiata alla stanza della ragazza. Il padre ce lo permetterà?» chiese il monaco cambiando idea all’ultimo momento; dato che erano lì tanto valeva approfittarne.

«Certamente. Vi faccio strada». Mentre salivano le scale per andare al piano superiore Deshawn si avvicinò alla sua guida cercando di parlare il più a bassa voce possibile.

«Ditemi: per tutti un singolo ratto?» il prete annuì «E le dimensioni? Non so quanto possa servire saperlo, ma ogni dettaglio potrebbe rilevarsi fondamentale».

«Quello che ho visto io era enorme, almeno una decina di pollici senza coda». Deshawn si passò una mano sul mento ispido, la situazione si stava facendo allarmante.

 

La stanza era stata pulita, ma tutto era rimasto esattamente come quando la ragazza era ancora viva.

«Come si chiamava la fanciulla?» Deshawn stava guardando tutto con molta cura, aveva aperto l'armadio controllando il fondo di legno e lo stesso valeva per gli infissi della finestra e per la muratura circostante.

«Annabel. Sta cercando qualcosa in particolare?» chiese il prete mentre lo osservava. Voleva rendersi utile, ma non sapeva cosa fare.

«Simboli di magia nera; potrebbe essere opera di una strega o un negromante».

«Un adoratore del diavolo». Cornelius si fece il segno della croce e baciò il suo rosario. Era un’idea che aveva avuto, ma non aveva osato mettersi alla ricerca della strega da solo, ignorava il modo in cui agivano. Serviva una persona esperta.

«Non posso escludere nulla. Datemi una mano, voglio spostare il letto». Disse il monaco dopo aver guardato sotto il tappeto. Il prete non se lo fece ripetere due volte e insieme spostarono il letto. La governante fu attratta dai rumori che provenivano dalla stanza della morta e osò sbirciare all'interno: vide i due religiosi chini sul pavimento dove poco prima c'era il letto.

«Anche qui nulla. Voglio guardare il telaio. Riusciamo a togliere il materasso?»

«Posso aiutarla anch'io se lo desiderate». I due uomini si voltarono a fissarla e Deshawn sorrise benevolo. Anche la donna portava tutti i segni di un forte trauma: occhi infossati e quasi spiritati con un leggero tremito nella voce. I capelli erano coperti da una cuffia, ma suppose che avessero subito la stessa sorte di quelli del padre di Annabel.

«Ogni aiuto è più che gradito». Il monaco la invitò ad avvicinarsi a loro e lei lo disfò con cura, poi tolsero e rigirarono il materasso. «Dovete perdonare la mia domanda, ma devo sapere: il materasso era lo stesso su cui l'avete trovata?» la donna scosse la testa.

«Abbiamo bruciato tutto». Deshawn annuì.

«Lo supponevo. Mettiamo la struttura su un lato, voglio vedere il fondo». Con molta attenzione girarono il letto per permettergli di osservarlo. «E anche questo è pulito. Avete cambiato anche la struttura?»

«No. Posso chiedervi cosa state cercando reverendo padre?»

«Non sono un prete, sono solo un monaco, potete chiamarmi semplicemente Deshawn. Sto cercando segni di stregoneria, un qualche rituale» la donna sgranò gli occhi e lui scosse la testa. «Non ho trovato nulla qui. Ma non posso ancora escluderlo a priori».

«Troverete il colpevole di questo scempio non è vero?» Cornelius stava per ribattere ma il monaco lo fece tacere appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Forò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarvi. Adesso rimettiamo tutto com'era prima».

 

Quando uscirono dall'edificio Deshawn chiese di essere condotto verso la casa dell’ultima vittima, avrebbe controllato anche quella.

Non fu difficile riconoscere la casa della vittima; davanti ad essa c'era una piccola folla vestita di scuro che piangeva e pregava. Appena li videro li lasciarono passare senza indugio permettendogli di entrare in casa e conferire con i parenti della vittima. Dopo aver fatto le dovute condoglianze alla famiglia, si diressero verso la stanza e li ripeterono per filo e per segno tutta la perlustrazione della stanza. Ma anche in quel luogo non trovarono nulla.

«Avete detto che è deceduto ieri se non erro?» Cornelius annuì. «Il corpo è già stato inumato o arso?»

«No, per adesso è nella cappella della chiesa, avvolto in un sudario che ho immerso in acqua benedetta. Speravo che arrivaste in tempo».

«Avete fatto bene. Tra le pieghe del telo avete disposto anche un crocifisso?»

«Rosari attorno alle mani e alle caviglie e un crocifisso sul petto e uno tra ciò che resta delle labbra. Ho passato questa notte a vegliare su di lui pregando e leggendo passi della Bibbia». Il monaco lo guardò soddisfatto, aveva fatto un lavoro eccellente.

«La vostra devozione vi fa onore». Deshawn guardò fuori dalla piccola finestra della stanza. «Abbiamo ancora qualche ora di luce. I ragazzi ammalati sono sulla strada per andare verso la chiesa o da tutt'altra parte?»

«Uno dei due si trova poco più avanti, nella strada verso la chiesa, e quell’altro nell’edificio accanto».

«Allora ci dirigeremo da questi innocenti poi mi mostrerete la salma». Cornelius si mostrò più che disponibile ad assecondare la volontà del monaco. Uscirono dalla casa ingorgati dai parenti e si diressero verso la casa accanto.

Anche al suo interno l'atmosfera non era delle migliori. I Mills erano in uno stato tra il terrorizzato e lo sconvolto. Quando il capo famiglia, Alfred Mills, li vide e ascoltò la loro richiesta, li condusse entrambi nella stanza della figlia; la ragazza era seduta sul letto con lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra. Per attirare la sua attenzione il monaco dovette appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui guardandolo con espressione sorridente ma con vacui occhi nocciola, sembrava come in una sorta di trance: li guardava senza vederli. La fece sdraiare sul letto e controllò se avesse dei segni sul corpo, non notò nulla di strano e provò a farle qualche domanda senza successo, parlava solo delle nuvole e del vento o delle foglie. Cercò per tutta la stanza un qualche segno di magia nera ma non trovò nulla.

Dopo aver meditato per alcuni minuti, Deshawn, chiuse la finestra e vi incise sopra alcune croci e una preghiera tutt'attorno ad essa. Insieme a Cornelius recitarono alcuni passi della bibbia e la ragazza cadde distesa sul letto priva di sensi. Il monaco ricontrollò con attenzione la giovane e gli sembrò quasi che riacquistasse un po’ di colore.

«Dov'è il convento di monache più vicino?» Cornelius rifletté con calma per qualche tempo prima di rispondere.

«Almeno a una settimana di marcia, è una città molto isolata la nostra».

«Una settimana è troppo. L'altro malato è un ragazzo?» il prete annuì «Allora esaminerò lui con attenzione, se troverò qualcosa allora forse saprò cosa sta succedendo. Non posso chiedere alla madre di farmi esaminare il corpo della ragazza». Il monaco non stava parlando con il suo compagno, si limitava a riflettere ad alta voce.

Una volta di sotto parlò con il padre della ragazza.

«Voglio che inchiodiate la finestra della sua camera, ma fate attenzione a non rovinare le parole che vi ho inciso sopra». L'uomo annuì e corse subito a prendere il necessario ringraziando il religioso.

«Andiamo Cornelius, il tempo è tiranno».

 

Anche in quella casa la situazione era la stessa ma questa volta il monaco esaminò con molta più attenzione il corpo del ragazzo una volta che ebbe perso i sensi dopo la recitazione delle preghiere. Nelle articolazione del gomito e del ginocchio non c'erano segni e lo stesso valeva per il collo, ma sul torace e sulla schiena vi erano piccoli graffi. Quando le vide si rabbuiò e il cambiamento non sfuggì al prete.

«Avete scoperto qualcosa?»

«Forse, anche se non avevo mai visto nulla di simile. Neppure io conosco tutte le creature delle tenebre, ma per fortuna viaggio con tutti i libri necessari».

Anche a questa famiglia suggerirono di inchiodare la finestra con cura, facendo attenzione alle parole che aveva inciso su di essa, e alla fine riuscirono a dirigersi verso la chiesa.

 

Deshawn volle andare subito nella cripta e abbandonò il suo bagaglio nel piccolo studio del prete. Il corpo del giovane era esattamente come gli era stato descritto: avvolto nel sudario e disteso su un tavolo. Lo liberò dal telo umido partendo dalla testa. Enormi cavità nere lo fissavano da dove un tempo dovevano esserci gli occhi, ancora qualche verme si contorceva ma per lo più, i pochi rimasti, erano morti. Quando gli aprì la bocca ringraziò l'aria fredda della cripta e il fatto che fosse quasi del tutto mummificato, ma questo non gli risparmiò una ventata di olezzo provenire da quella cavità putrescente. Labbra gonfie e tumefatte avevano una colorazione che andava dal violaceo al giallo e mancavano molti pezzi di carne; lo stesso valeva per la lingua gonfia e piena di materiale suppurato.

Quando scoprì l'addome trovò lo squarcio provocato dalla fuga del topo ma in ogni caso non vide da dove poteva essere entrato. Cornelius restava in disparte recitando le sue preghiere, anche su questo corpo vennero i segni dei graffi, quasi invisibili se non avesse saputo dove guardare e la lampada a olio non l'avesse aiutato nella sua indagine. Esaminò con cura ogni dettaglio ma era una situazione veramente assurda, quel ragazzo doveva essere stato ucciso molti mesi prima e lasciato a essiccare sotto il sole e non era detto che si sarebbe ridotto in questo modo; e comunque sia, nel Galles, non c'era così tanto sole e temperature così elevate da permettere una cosa simile.

Deshawn si lavò le mani con cura più di una volta, poi si sedette alla tavola del prete per bere una tazza di tè mentre aspettavano la cena preparata dalla perpetua. Non parlarono di quello che avevano visto in quelle ore, non volevano turbare la donna, ma appena si allontanò, nonostante non fosse un argomento adatto da accompagnare un pasto, iniziarono a parlare del caso.

«Avete capito con cosa abbiamo a che fare fratello?» chiese Cornelius speranzoso.

«Ho qualche sospetto, ma è tutto così strano. Come vi ho detto non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Dovrò fare alcune ricerche nei miei libri. I ragazzi erano amici? La città non è grande, suppongo si conoscessero almeno».

«Si, erano amici, ma come avete detto voi si conoscevano tutti. Hanno la stessa età e sono cresciuti assieme, è logico che si frequentassero».

«Ci possono essere più opzioni riguardo quello che sta succedendo: o hanno fatto un qualche rito magico» Cornelius sbiancò, non aveva mai pensato ad una simile eventualità, aveva sempre creduto che fosse accaduto a causa di esterni al paese. «Magari solo per gioco e che alla fine gli si è ritorto contro. Oppure possono aver svegliato qualcosa che dormiva nelle vicinanza». Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte.

«Crede che si possa trattare di vampirismo?» osò domandare Cornelius.

«Di vampiri ne ho incontrati tanti e le loro vittime non sono mai state ridotte in questo stato. Oltre ad essere stati dissanguati è come se fossero stati prosciugati da ogni energia. Devo riflettere. Potrò usufruire della vostra ospitalità?»

«Naturalmente appena ho mandato la missiva vi ho fatto preparare una stanza sperando in un vostro rapido arrivo. Dio ha ascoltato la mia supplica. Vi offrirei anche la mia biblioteca ma dubito di avere qualcosa che possa esservi utile».

«Ho tutti i libri necessari con me non temete, spero di trovare qualche risposta, altrimenti dovrò contattare il mio priore. Ma non disperatevi se entro domani non troverò nulla chiederò immediatamente soccorso. Il tempo è prezioso e ne abbiamo poco».

Poco tempo dopo i due religiosi si recarono in chiesa per recitare le loro preghiere assieme poi si congedarono per la notte; Cornelius sarebbe stato a pregare davanti alla salma per alcune ore, come la notte precedente, mentre Deshawn avrebbe studiato i suoi libri usufruendo dello studio del suo ospite.

Il monaco passò buona parte della notte a leggere e fare ricerche nei suoi volumi all'esigua luce di alcune candele.

 


	2. Notte inquieta

Notte inquieta

 

Solo quando le palpebre iniziarono a farsi molto pesanti Deshawn decise di spegnere le candele e ritirarsi nel suo modesto alloggio.

La stanza era molto piccola, come la cella del suo monastero, quindi si sentì quasi a casa. Sulla parete di fronte alla porta c'era una piccola finestra con l'imposta posizionata all'interno e già sprangata. Il letto appoggiato a una parete con accanto uno sgabello a fungere da comodino e un crocifisso sulla parete. Vi era a che una cassapanca mal messa con alcune coperte al suo interno e una brocca d'acqua con un catino sopra di essa. Sì, si sentiva proprio a casa. Il monaco si liberò del saio e si lavò in fretta, poi si sistemò sotto le coperte e spense la flebile della candela che lo aveva accompagnato fino a lì.

 

_Impiegò un po' a capire dove si trovasse; un campo santo che circondava una chiesa. Deshawn camminò incerto tra le lapidi attratto dalla piccola chiesa semi diroccata. Non aveva mai visto quell'edificio avvolto nella foschia. La luna sopra di lui emanava una strana luce rossastra e qualcosa iniziò a sussurrare nella sua mente appena sollevò lo sguardo verso di essa. Scosse la testa frenetico cerca do di cancellare quel richiamo, e corse in fretta verso la chiesa sperando di ricevere una qualche protezione da essa. La porta di legno marcia si aprì con un sibilo sinistro ma lo lasciò entrare senza difficoltà. Aveva notato che sul legno dell'ingresso erano raffigurate varie figure ma non vi aveva prestato troppa attenzione desideroso com'era di fuggire dal richiamo esterno. La chiesa era più grande di quello che sembrava dall'esterno, anche se il tetto era sfondato in alcuni punti e le macerie erano sparse sul suolo. Grandi colonnati intarsiati adornavano la navata principale e davanti a lui si trovava un altare con due figure vicino a esso. Una delle due condusse l'altra sull'altare facendola inginocchiare; era una ragazza con corti capelli biondi e occhi nocciola. Deshawn non sapeva come facesse a conoscere certi dettagli, vista la poca luce. Solo l'altare era illuminato da un fascio rossastro mentre tutto era in ombra. La ragazza restò inginocchiata sull'altare fissando il monaco senza vederlo, mentre la figura alle sue spalle le sfilava la camicia da notte beige, lasciandola completamente nuda sotto lo sguardo attonito dell'uomo. Deshawn avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo ma era come se fosse incatenato e costretto ad assistere. La seconda figura la fece distendere afferrandola con delicatezza per i capelli piegandola all'indietro, baciandola. I rumori umidi di quelle due bocche che si esploravano arrivò nitido e chiaro alle orecchie del monaco, proprio come se fossero accanto a lui e non a molto metri di distanza. La seconda figura lasciò la ragazza sdraiata supina e ansimante, mentre anche lei si privava della lunga tunica nera con il cappuccio che la celava agli occhi di Deshawn. Una folta massa di capelli ricci e rosso fuoco fece la sua comparsa da sotto il cappuccio e poco dopo anche lei rivelò la sua nudità. Il seno prominente e pieno, il ventre piatto e le cosce tornite fecero aumentare il battito cardiaco dell'uomo. La donna si mosse come se sapesse che era presente e che non potesse opporsi a quello che vedeva, mostrandogli ogni parte del suo corpo._

_Salì con grazia sull' altare posizionandosi tra le gambe della bionda, divaricandogliele. Le passò le dita tra le pieghe del suo sesso umido facendola fremere e gemere di piacere. Poche carezze e poi introdusse le dita sentendola stringersi attorno a lei. Mentre la rossa muoveva le dita dentro il suo corpo, si coricò sulla compagna prendendo in bocca uno dei capezzoli turgidi e iniziò a succhiarli. I gemiti della giovane riempirono l'aria della chiesa, diventando quasi una sorta di nenia ipnotica nella resta del monaco che continuava ad assistere impotente a quella scena. La rossa si dedicò all'altro capezzolo poi si spostò su di lei facendo strusciare i suoi seni prosperosi con quelli della ragazza che muoveva frenetica il bacino contro la mano dell'altra. La rossa la baciò come se volesse divorarla spingendo la sua lingua in profondità, esplorando ogni anfratto di quella bocca rovente. Quando fu sazia del bacio, tornò a dedicarsi ai seni, facendo passare intorno ai capezzoli la lingua per poi scendere lungo il ventre fino a raggiungere l'inguine. Sfilò le dita che vi aveva inserito leccandone gli umori che vi si erano deposti poi decise di baciare anche quella parte del corpo della compagna. Per il monaco fu come essere alle sue spalle: vide la lingua della rossa lambire il sesso della ragazza e poi insinuarsi dentro di lei facendola gemere di piacere. La bionda si dimenava sull'altare, cercando di aprire di più le gambe per avere un contatto maggiore con quella bocca vorace che mordeva dolcemente e succhiava le sue parti più sensibili. Le mani della rossa si spostarono verso i capezzoli della compagna pizzicandoli e schiacciandoli. Strinse i seni quasi con forza facendola urlare mentre continuava il suo lavoro tra le sue gambe. La bionda venne con un urlo dopo che la compagna ebbe spostato una mano dal seno per riportarla tra le cosce e unendo il movimento delle dita con quello della lingua. La rossa le fece riprendere fiato per qualche secondo poi la fece sedere: voleva che ricambiasse._

_La bionda affondò il viso tra i suoi seni e iniziò a leccarli, mordicchiando i capezzoli proprio come aveva fatto la compagna poco prima. Scese lungo il suo ventre piatto con la lingua e lei si distese sollevando il bacino. La ragazza strofinò la guancia contro il suo sesso prima di iniziare a esplorarlo con la lingua, assaporandola. Si perse nell'esplorare il corpo della donna con tocchi delicati e insicuri, imparando a conoscerla davanti allo sguardo sempre più scioccato del monaco. La rossa urlò il suo piacere senza vergogna guardando nella direzione in cui si trovava Deshawn._

_Fece coricare una seconda volta la bionda e si sdraiò su di lei mentre riprendeva a baciarla, ma questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso; la ragazza sembrava assottigliarsi dopo ogni bacio e quando la rossa si allontanò, di lei non restava che un cadavere rinsecchito. Dal suo volto iniziarono a fuoriuscire vermi e ragni e un topo dalla chiesa entrò nella sua bocca spalancata. Il monaco lo vide scendere lungo l'esofago e sparite nelle sue interiora. La donna si avvicinò a lui sempre nuda, ancheggiando sensuale. La sua voce calda e suadente sembrò sfiorargli la pelle come velluto._

_«Perdonatemi padre perché ho peccato». Aveva appena finito la frase che un crudele sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto. Dischiuse le labbra piene mostrando una serie di denti acuminati poi ruggì. Deshawn vide la lingua serpentina muoversi nella sua bocca, la fissava come aveva fatto per tutto il tempo, senza riuscire ad allontanarsi. La creatura avanzò ancora di qualche passo aprendo le ali nere che aveva sulla schiena. «Che cosa vi succede_ padre _? Quello che avete appena visto vi è piaciuto così tanto che non avete più parole? Volete provare anche voi quest'ebbrezza? Il sesso». Il monaco cercò di divincolarsi dallo sguardo magnetico di lei, quei suoi occhi simili a due smeraldi in fiamme, e iniziò a borbottare una preghiera, all'inizio sconnessa ma poi sempre più chiara, come se ricominciasse a ricordare._

 

Si svegliò in un lago di sudore, l'eco del ruggito di quel demone femminile gli riecheggiava ancora nella testa. Si sedette sul letto ansimando cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. _Un incubo. Un terribile incubo, ma su cosa? Non ricordo._ Tutto quello che rimaneva nella sua memoria erano i gemiti di piacere delle due donne e il ruggito del demone. Non ricordava nient'altro. Più il tempo passava meno più i dettagli si perdevano e, dopo un nuovo sonno, ogni cosa fu rimossa.

 

Il mattino successivo si trovarono entrambi di buon ora, subito dopo l'alba, nella piccola cucina a legna del prete.

«Jones aveva parlato di una luna rossa comparsa poco prima che tutto iniziò?» Chiese il monaco appena incontrò il suo ospite.

«Sì, mi sono dimenticato di parlarne ieri». Si scusò il prete ma Deshawn fece un cenno con la mano.

«Non dovete preoccuparvi, parlatemene ora; non mi sembra di aver mai sentito parlare di una luna rossa».

«È stato uno spettacolo inquietante, una sorta di eclissi che ha reso la luna dello stesso colore del sangue. Appena tutta la sua superficie si è tinta, un forte vento ha iniziato a soffiare da occidente portando in poco tempo nuvole gonfie di pioggia. Lampi rossi e violacei hanno iniziato ad attraversare il cielo plumbeo. La maggior parte dei cittadini è venuta a cercare rifugio nella chiesa e abbiamo pregato fino al sorgere del sole» il sibilo del bollitore lo fece interrompere. Cornelius prese uno straccio e lo sollevò dal fuoco. L'acqua fu versata in una teiera sbeccata in cui erano state messe un po' di foglie di tè, poi chiuse il coperchio e la portò sulla tavola di legno massiccio, mettendo in mezzo alle due tazze di terracotta che già si trovavano su di essa. «Dov'ero rimasto?»

«Alla notte di preghiera durata fino al sorgere del sole».

«Giusto. Il sole è sorto pallido quel giorno e il cielo si è ingrigito quasi subito. Lo avete visto anche voi quando siete arrivati. Il cielo sembra quasi essere immobile, anche se siamo verso il solstizio d'estate, il sole non è più sbucato da queste tetre nubi. È quasi opprimente guardare il cielo». Deshawn versò il tè nelle due tazze. Sì, ci aveva fatto caso mentre si dirigeva verso la città. La nebbia tra i boschi e le colline sembrava infittirsi e richiudersi alle sue spalle quasi inglobandolo. Non era stato piacevole percorrere quella strada, ma la sua fede era forte e non lo aveva mai abbandonato lungo il cammino, anche se dalla foschia provenivano richiami suadenti e gemiti osceni. Al monaco era sembrato di sentire voci femminili durante un qualche tipo d'indecoroso amplesso. Proprio come nel suo sogno: anche se non ricordava ciò che era successo, l'eco di quei suoni continuava a riecheggiare nella sua mente. Il monaco rabbrividì e si fece il segno della croce iniziando a pronunciare sommessamente una preghiera.

«Cosa vi succede fratello?» chiese allarmato il prete.

«È stato difficile giungere fino a voi, creature oscure tentavano di distrarmi trascinandomi verso passioni terrene. E questa notte... non rammento cosa sia successo, ma credo di aver fatto un sogno angosciante. Qualcosa di molto potente si annida nella vostra contrada, ma deve rifugiarsi da qualche parte nelle ore diurne. Avere una mappa dei dintorni della città?» Cornelius si alzò in fretta e si diresse verso lo studio mentre perpetua faceva il suo ingresso nella cucina, portando carne salata e uova. La donna non disse nulla quando vide Cornelius correre fuori dalla stanza, immaginava che il loro ospite gli avesse fatto una qualche richiesta e l'uomo era accorso per soddisfarla il più in fretta possibile.

Deshawn la fissò indeciso per qualche secondo, mentre la guardava preparare la colazione, infine decise di parlare.

«Posso chiedervi qual è il vostro nome?» la donna si voltò verso di lui sorpresa, non credeva che il monaco le avrebbe rivolto la parola.

«Il mio nome è Ludmilla, fratello».

«Voi dormite bene Ludmilla?» la donna per poco non fece cadere le uova.

«No, mio signore. Per nulla». Si voltò verso Deshawn spaventata. «È come se qualcosa chiamasse dalla nebbia quando s'infittisce nelle ore notturne. Non è un richiamo fatto di parole ma... Che il cielo mi perdoni per quello che sto per dire; di sensi. Non so se riuscite a comprendere quello che sto tentando di dire ma...»

«Una sorta di richiamo che risveglia istinti che dovrebbero essere tenuti a freno». La donna lo guardò allibita, ma annuì. «Capisco bene cosa intendete». Non poteva raccontarle del sogno e delle strane sensazioni che gli aveva lasciato addosso, ma poteva farle sapere che anche a lui non era sfuggito quel richiamo.

«Cosa posso fare? Sono terrorizzata». Chiese quasi in lacrime Ludmilla.

«Pregate. Tenete con voi la Bibbia e dormite con il crocifisso. Se non vi fidate, fate inchiodare tutte le finestre. Ditelo a tutti i cittadini. È un procedimento che ieri abbiamo utilizzato nelle due stanze dei degenti». La donna annuì grata, pensando di andare in città subito dopo aver finito di preparare la colazione per i due religiosi.

Deshawn sapeva che per spargere una voce nulla era come una perpetua; quelle donne erano maglio del gazzettino di paese e sapevano tutto prima della maggior parte delle persone.

Cornelius tornò quando la perpetua aveva messo in ogni piatto un uovo, carne salata e mezzo pomodoro e in mezzo alla tavola erano state disposte alcune fette di pane.

La donna si dileguò subito dopo aver servito la colazione, salutando di sfuggita il prete. Cornelius non ci fece troppo caso, preferiva che si fosse allontanata lasciandoli parlare da soli. Il prete lasciò per terra il rotolo di pergamena e si concentrò sulla colazione; mise un paio di fette di cane sul pane e iniziò a mangiare imitato da Deshawn.

Finita la colazione, sistemarono i piatti dentro una bacinella piena d'acqua e si concentrarono sulla mappa servendosi un'altra tazza di tè. Cornelius indicò la città infossata in una piccola valle, circondata da colline e foreste. Nei dintorni non c'erano molte cose, il fiume che passava dal confine orientale della città formava un piccolo lago scendendo verso sud. A poche miglia verso occidente, superata una bassa collina, s'incontrava il mare d'Irlanda. Il convento delle suore distava molte miglia più a nord. La città più vicina invece si trovava verso sud est. Erano isolati. Mentre Deshawn osservava la mappa cercando qualcosa notò uno strano simbolo a poca distanza dalla città.

«Cosa si trova in questo luogo?» Cornelius si sporse sulla mappa per vedere meglio.

«Quello è Woodland Manor, un castello in rovina disabitato da tempo». Per qualche strana ragione il prete rabbrividì mentre palava di quel luogo

«Non sembra molto distante dalla città». Non voleva essere una domanda, ma una semplice constatazione.

«Credo disti meno di un'ora a cavallo». Confermò Cornelius.

«Mi dirigerò verso le rovine allora e cercherò di tornare entro il calar del sole». Disse risoluto Deshawn.

«Avete scoperto qualcosa fratello?» la voce del prete trasudava speranza.

«Forse. Per adesso mi limiterò a un sopralluogo, ma se è quello che temo abbiamo a che fare con qualcosa di molto più potente di qualche creatura non morta. Forse c'è anche lo zampino di una strega, loro possono evocare simili creature». Cornelius si fece il segno della croce e accompagnò il monaco da Talbot, l'uomo che aveva preso in consegna il suo cavallo il giorno precedente.

Mentre Deshawn si allontanava, il prete e alcuni uomini preparavano la pira per ardere i resti del giovane.

 


	3. Rovine

Rovine

 

Dopo aver ringraziato Talbot per l'ottima cura resa al suo cavallo, lo sellò e gli disse che sarebbe tornato al più tardi in serata e che sperava di poter contare ancora sulla sua ospitalità. L'uomo ovviamente annuì ben felice di occuparsi di quella bestia.

Deshawn partì al galoppo verso sud ovest, la strada si addentrava nel bosco e lui rallentò il passo fino a quando non trovò il vialetto d'accesso verso le rovine semi nascosto dalla vegetazione. Riconobbe la via verso Woodland Manor solo grazie ad un piccolo obelisco di pietra su cui era inciso il nome della villa. Cornelius aveva ragione, aveva impiegato veramente poco tempo per giungere a destinazione. Il cavallo era irrequieto e questo era un buon segno, gli animali erano molto più sensibili degli uomini verso i pericoli. Smontò e assicurò le briglie a un ramo cercando di rassicurare la bestia e si diresse verso la magione.

Il palazzo era rialzato, come se fosse stato costruito su un terrapieno, prima di raggiungere l'ingresso e attraversare ciò che restava del giardino anteriore bisognava salire una piccola scalinata circondata da statue avvolte nell'edera e altri rampicanti o ricoperte di muschio e foglie secche. Salì gli scalini di pietra con attenzione e dopo pochi passi si trovò a guardare quello che rimaneva di una fontana: una donna nuda con un serpente che le si avvolgeva attorno coprendone le nudità spiccava al centro di essa. La statua era stranamente integra e pulita rispetto a tutto il resto; l'acqua accumulata nella vasca era stagnante, piena di alghe, foglie secche e qualche pezzo di pietra. Aggirò la fontana e si diresse verso la porta principale; la luce che filtrava dagli alberi era poca quindi gli conveniva partite con l'esplorare l'interno con l'aiuto del poco sole e della lampada ad olio che gli aveva prestato Cornelius.

L'enorme atrio di pietra presentava molte macerie al suo interno, statue erose dal tempo e mobili marciti. Sotto i detriti poteva scorgersi la pavimentazione di pietra, il cui colore non era più definito rovinato dal tempo e dalla polvere. Alcuni brandelli di tende ondeggiavano al vento che filtrava dalle ampie finestre ormai in pezzi. Il silenzio regnava sovrano in quel luogo e il respiro del monaco sembrava quasi riecheggiare negli ampi spazi deserti della villa, accompagnato al rumore attutito dei suoi passi.

Deshawn cercò di non farsi intimorire, strinse più forte il crocifisso con la mano libera e avanzò deciso: c'era qualcosa laggiù, ne era sicuro. La sensazione di silenzio palpabile era fin troppo opprimente, sembrava quasi di trovarsi nella tana di una creatura che attendeva paziente nell'ombra.

Esplorò il pian terreno osservando ogni anfratto, la luce esterna filtrava a fatica dalle nubi, per poi essere oscurata per la seconda volta dalla folta copertura del bosco; piuttosto che essere metà mattina sembrava il crepuscolo. Mentre vagava per il maniero, alla ricerca di qualunque cosa potesse essergli utile, scorreva con le dita le perle di legno del rosario recitando le sue preghiere.

C'era un'unica via per salire al piano superiore: un'enorme scala di pietra che compiva un'ampia curva verso sinistra e spariva verso l'alto. La scala sembrava ancora integra e solida ma il monaco si mosse cauto, tastò con cura ogni gradino durante l'ascesa, prima di appoggiarvi completamente il peso, tenendosi il più possibile rasente al muro una volta raggiunto il punto in cui la struttura si piegava, torcendosi verso il piano superiore. Non ci furono traballamenti, la scala era solida anche se il corrimano era crepato in più punti e le colonnine giacevano riverse sui gradini o in pezzi sul pavimento sottostante.

Una volta arrivato al secondo piano si mosse mantenendo sempre il passo leggero, attento ad ogni cigolio.

Nonostante il religioso cercasse di mantenersi il più calmo possibile si sentiva osservato, il vento che filtrava dalle finestre e dal soffitto sfondato sembrava portare l'eco di una risata lontana; come se qualcuno si burlasse di lui. Quella risata cristallina che si perdeva nel rumore delle fronde agitate degli alberi faceva venire i brividi, rievocando le sensazioni d'orrore provate durante la notte. Da una finestra riuscì a vedere il retro della casa; un tempo doveva esserci uno splendido giardino e dall'alto si poteva intravedere parte del percorso del labirinto con le statue che ne adornavano gli angoli. Era stranamente pulito nonostante il resto della villa fosse eroso dal tempo. Come la statua della fontana. Nel cuore del labirinto vide il tetto di quello che probabilmente era un mausoleo, quel luogo gli scatenava una strana sensazione di inquietudine, più di tutto il resto della villa. Si allontanò in fretta dalla finestra finendo di esplorare.

Anche al piano superiore non trovò nulla se non detriti e mobilio in rovina, quindi decise ti tornare verso l'esterno e provare a guardare da vicino il labirinto, anche se l'idea non gli piaceva per nulla. Lo osservava da lontano alla luce crepuscolare che filtrava dai rami, una flebile brezza soffiava nella sua direzione passando attraverso il labirinto, portando con sé l'odore di qualcosa di putrido e malsano: carne in via di composizione mista a zolfo, forse aveva capito, ma non si sarebbe mai addentrato in quel luogo da solo.

_Sono stato uno stolto, avrei dovuto portarmi dietro alcuni uomini, ma non potevo saperlo_. Stava riflettendo sul da farsi quando sentì un acuto urlo femminile provenire dal bosco, dall'altra parte della casa, da dove era arrivati lui. Si affrettò in quella direzione più veloce che poteva, correndo giù dalla prima scalinata e spostandosi verso est. Un nuovo urlo ruppe il silenzio del bosco e Deshawn vide una macchia chiara correre tra gli alberi. Qualcosa inseguiva quella ragazza vestita di bianco ma non erano persone, sembrava che i rami stessi degli alberi cercassero di afferrarla, lacerandole i vestito e strappandole alcune ciocche di capelli, facendola urlare di dolore. Il monco corse verso la fanciulla senza pensarci due volte e riuscì a raggiungerla proprio mentre un albero l'afferrava per la caviglia sollevandola. La ragazza si dibatteva urlando cercando di strappare quelle dita scheletriche che le si piantavano nella carne della gamba.

Appena il monaco le fu accanto sfiorò con il crocifisso l'albero maledetto e questo lasciò subito la presa, facendo cadere la ragazza per terra. La fanciulla si trascinò per alcuni metri cercando di mettere più terreno possibile tra lei e gli alberi mentre il monaco recitava il suo esorcismo. L'albero iniziò a bruciare tra fiamme azzurrine e bianche non appena Deshawn concluse la sua preghiera. Quando si voltò per vedere come stava la ragazza la vide distesa a terra svenuta. Il monaco non poteva darle torto, le si avvicinò e la colpì delicatamente un paio di volte per farla rinvenire.

_Cosa ci fai sola in un posto simile lontano dal mondo e con addosso solo una camicia da notte?_ La vide che si riprendeva con lentezza ma quando lo mise a fuoco urlò ancora coprendosi con le braccia.

«Non temere figliola, non ti farò del male». Gli occhi verdi di lei lo guardarono con timore ma notando il suo saio sembrò rilassarsi. Deshawn la coprì con il suo mantello e lei scoppiò in lacrime. «Riuscite ad alzarvi? Il mio cavallo non dista molto e la città non è lontana». La ragazza annuì ma appena provò ad alzarsi cadde al suolo. Quando sollevò l'orlo della sottoveste il monaco vide la caviglia sanguinate e strappò un pezzo del mantello per fasciare la ferita, poi l'aiutò ad alzarsi sostenendola, passandosi il suo braccio destro sulle spalle e portandola verso il cavallo. L'animale scalpitava nervoso e l'uomo pensò che fosse a causa della presenza che aveva manipolato gli alberi; voleva allontanarsi da lì il prima possibile ma la ragazza non avrebbe potuto cavalcare.

Riuscì ad issarla in sella con qualche difficoltà, ma alla fine riuscirono ad incamminarsi verso la cittadina. Deshawn cercò di marciare il più rapidamente possibile, ma non poteva pretendere grandi cose dato che lui era appiedato e teneva l'animale per le briglie; aveva fatto salire solo la ragazza, era quella che ne aveva più bisogno.

«Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto reverendo padre, non so cosa sarebbe potuto accadermi se non foste intervenuto».

«È mio dovere. Ma ditemi cosa ci facevate tutta sola sperduta in questi luoghi? Il vostro abbigliamento non è esattamente consono per un viaggio».

«Oh padre, sapeste! Mi hanno rapito dal monastero di Santa Ealasaid alcuni giorni fa e sono riuscita a fuggire solo questa notte. Ho corso verso sud ma poi mi sono persa nel bosco e gli alberi...» smise di parlare iniziando a singhiozzare sconvolta. La storia non risultava possibile alle orecchie del monaco, ma la voce della ragazza in qualche modo riuscì a cancellare ogni suo dubbio, seppellendolo in profondità nella sua mente.

«Non temere, adesso siete al sicuro. Vi faremo tornare al monastero sana e salva».

«Grazie padre». Deshawn era troppo concentrato sulla strada che stava percorrendo per accorgersi del sorriso crudele della ragazza e della sfumatura rossa che avevano acquistato per un attimo i suoi occhi.

«Posso chiedervi il vostro nome? Io mio è Deshawn».

«Oh padre, perdonate la mia scortesia io sono Racquel».

«Non scusarti, posso comprendere lo stato in cui ti trovi, anch'io sono spaventato». La ragazza gemette piano e per il resto del cammino nessuno dei due parlò più.

Il monaco continuava a sentirsi osservato e quella risata di scherno continuava a rimbombargli nella testa, ma adesso si era aggiunta anche la sensazione di aver già visto quella ragazza da qualche parte; gli ricordava qualcuno ma non riusciva a metterla a fuoco.

Alcuni cittadini lo videro da lontano e corsero veloci verso di lui preoccupati dato che lo videro avanzare a piedi, accompagnando una ragazza ferita e sconvolta.

Gli uomini si prodigarono ad aiutarla con solerzia, dimenticando quello stava succedendo nella città. Deshawn li vide forse fin troppo interessati alla salute della giovane ma non faceva fatica a comprenderne il motivo; era bella, sembrava quasi una creatura angelica. Quel viso pallido, i capelli rosso fuoco e quegli occhi che splendevano ammalianti, come smeraldi.

_Se non fossi un monaco anch'io mi lascerei affascinare_. Scosse la testa allontanando quel pensiero, non era degno di lui. Vide che gli uomini sembravano guardare con troppo interesse la profonda scollatura della camicia da notte che metteva in risalto la curva morbida dei suoi seni. Era molto prosperosa e quella sottoveste non la copriva in modo decoroso; strappata in più punti e chiazzata di sangue. Il monaco chiese ad alcune donne di occuparsi della ragazza, dandole magari qualche abito più consono, mentre lui raggiungeva Cornelius. Fu attratto dalla luce della pira che ardeva poco fuori dalla città, l'aveva vista mentre si avvicinavano e immaginò che si trovasse ancora lì. Aveva ragione, il prete osservava immobile la pira ardere.

«Non immaginerete mai cosa sia successo vicino a quella villa». Cornelius si voltò verso di lui cereo in volto, preoccupato per l'amico.

«Parlate ve ne prego».

«Una ragazza stava per essere catturata dagli alberi. Sì padre, avete capito bene: gli alberi. Si muovevano come dotati di vita propria, se non fossi stato lì non so cosa sarebbe potuto succederle».

«Allora è stata fortunata ad avervi incontrato. Per quale motivo vagava nel bosco?»

«Ha detto di essere fuggita da dei rapitori e addentrandosi nella foresta si è perduta, non faccio fatica a crederlo». Il prete aggrottò la fronte, c'era qualcosa che non quadrava e vide la stessa espressione accigliata adombrare il volto del compagno. Rimasero a fissare le fiamme che crepitavano poi il monaco si guardò attorno e notando che c'erano solo loro riprese a parlare. «Credo di sapere cosa sta succedendo».

«Avete scoperto la causa di questo male?!» Cornelius si voltò speranzoso, finalmente lo avrebbe informato dei suoi sospetti.

«Abbiamo a che fare con dei demoni». Il prete sbiancò e iniziò a recitare una preghiera stringendo tra le mani il suo crocifisso. «Si tratta di demoni particolari che si nutrono dell'energia vitale delle persone».

«Vampiri dunque?» Deshawn scosse il capo.

«I vampiri si nutrirebbero di sangue e i corpi non sarebbero in queste condizioni. Questo tipo di demone è definito Succubus o Incubus a seconda del sesso: il primo femminile mentre il secondo è maschile. Le Succubi insidiano giovani uomini, giacciono con loro e li privano dell'energia vitale. Gli Incubus fanno altrettanto con le fanciulle».

«Quindi abbiamo una coppia di questi demoni che si aggira tra noi?!»

Deshaw annuì «Così sembra».

«E la luna rossa li ha scatenati?»

«Questo non ve lo posso assicurare con certezza ma temo sia proprio così». Cornelius si muoveva sempre più irrequieto vicino alla pira.

«C-come li distruggiamo? E soprattutto come li riconosciamo?»

«Sono demoni veri e propri, non come i vampiri che sono dei sanguemisti tra le creature infernali e gli uomini e di cui possiamo annientare il corpo ricacciandoli nell'abisso. Questi sono demoni sangue puro, sarà un'impresa ardua esorcizzarli. Comunque credo di sapere dove si rifugiano, nel mausoleo in mezzo al labirinto della villa. Ho sentito una presenza in quel luogo. Domani mattina andremo e cercheremo di capire cosa si cela al suo interno. Dobbiamo preparare gli esorcismi. Questi demoni si riconoscono dalla grande avvenenza, da quello che ho letto possono ammaliarti con uno sguardo rendendoti schiavo, sfruttano le pulsioni degli uomini a loro vantaggio». Cornelius annuì e insieme ritornarono verso la città lasciando la pira ad ardere in solitudine.

 

Quando ritornarono nel cuore del paese gli abitanti erano in fermento, uomini e donne circondavano la nuova arrivata riempiendola di attenzioni e premure, come se fossero davanti ad una regina. I due religiosi si accigliarono, quel comportamento non era normale specie considerando ciò che stava avvenendo in quell'ultimo periodo. Deshawn sapeva che comunità isolate non erano aperte verso gli stranieri ma sembravano incantati dalla fanciulla con i capelli rossi.

«Fratello Deshawn, quella ragazza sembra molto avvenente». Sussurrò preoccupato il prete.

«Fin troppo. Confesso di non avevi fatto troppo caso quando l'ho vista inseguita dagli alberi».

«Un inganno forse? Per avvicinarvi?» Deshawn si passò una mano sul meno ruvidio, era possibile anche se quella fanciulla gli sembrava così fragile... Scosse la testa per cercare di liberarsi da quei pensieri.

Mentre osservava i capelli dello stesso colore delle fiamme una visione attraversò la sua mente: l'immagine delle due donne che aveva sognato quella notte e lei era una di quelle due. Fu solo un attimo ma bastò per farlo boccheggiare sconvolto.


	4. Lilith

Lilith

 Racquel, se questo era il suo nome, lo fissava sorridente, ma qualcosa nella sua espressione era cambiato; un'ombra malvagia si era posata su quegli occhi che in un primo momento erano apparsi tanto innocenti e spaventati. Deshawn la guardò spaventato e deglutì, accanto a lui il prete alternava lo sguardo tra il compagno e quell'essere non sapendo come dovesse comportarsi.

«Che Dio mi perdoni. Non posso averla condotta qui da noi».

«Fratello, se veramente di lei si tratta allora era in questi luoghi già da tempo, non accusatevi ingiustamente. Voi avete agito pensando di fare del bene. E poi non abbiamo le prove per dire che è veramente lei una di quelle creature». Cercò di rincuorarlo Cornelius.

«La prova è nella mia mente fratello: questa notte l'ho sognata. Ho visto come fa a ridurre in quel modo i giovani. Me lo ha mostrato lei, lo ha fatto di proposito... Quella strega». La risata cristallina della ragazza sovrastò le voci attorno e poco dopo fu imitata dai villici.

«È una strega dunque?» chiese il prete, ma Deshawn scosse la testa.

«No, è un demone. Però differisce da ciò che ho letto sui miei libri».

«Cosa intendete?»

«Come vi ho detto, Succubus e Incubus si nutrono dal sesso opposto e dato che le vittime sono di ambo i sessi pensavo che fossero almeno in due e invece...» il monaco era diventato ancora più pallido e piccole gocce di sudore iniziavano ad imperlare la sua fronte.

«Il suo compagno potrebbe essere nel mausoleo come avevate ipotizzato» Deshawn scosse la testa.

«No. Ora ricordo cos'ho visto questa notte. Lei e una ragazza... giacere assieme». Cornelius non comprese subito, stava per chiedere dei chiarimenti ma infine l'illuminazione arrivò.

«Volete dire che voi l'avete vista mentre... insieme ad un'altra femmina?!» la voce del prete rasentava l'isteria ma il rumore prodotto dalla folla la coprì senza difficoltà.

«Per l'amor del cielo non urlate. Anche se sa già che l'ho riconosciuta non so come potrebbe influenzare il comportamento della popolazione». Cornelius, cereo in volto, annuì. «Venite, andiamo alla chiesa, lì saremo al sicuro. Almeno spero».

Mentre si dirigevano verso la chiesa, tenendosi il più lontano possibile dalla gente, le nuvole sopra di loro iniziarono ad addensarsi facendosi ancora più scure, e cupi brontolii risuonavano in lontananza.

Cornelius sprangò la porta d'ingresso principale e tutte quelle secondarie, cercando di bloccarle il più saldamente possibile, poi raggiunse Deshawn nello studiolo. Il monaco sfogliava frenetico i suoi volumi cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa potesse essergli utile. Il prete accettò uno dei volumi che gli veniva teso e iniziò a scorrere veloce i titoli; le creature di cui si parlava in quel tomo non le aveva mai sentite nominare, fortunatamente la relativa rappresentazione lo aiutava a non sprecare tempo leggendo ogni dettaglio. Demoni femminili con il suo aspetto erano rari, solitamente erano deformi e orripilanti, ma quella creatura aveva un qualcosa di angelico.

«Fratello, siete sicuro che quello sia il suo vero aspetto?» Chiese Cornelius sempre più preoccupato.

«Nel mio sogno era tale e quale, ma non lo ricordo alla perfezione, sembra che si diverta a mostrarmi solo quello che desidera. Oppure la mia mente cerca di proteggermi nascondendomi alcuni dettagli. Comunque sia, per quanto le tenebre siano calante in mezzo a noi queste sono ancora ore diurne, e le creature della notte non hanno molto potere. Dubito quindi che il suo aspetto possa essere molto dissimile da quello che vediamo». Il ragionamento di Deshawn lo convinse, dopotutto lui conosceva quegli esseri meglio di lui. Cornelius riprese a sfogliare con frenesia un libro mentre nella mano sinistra continuava a stringere il rosario di legno. Un tuono più violento degli altri lo fece voltare colpo e la tunica urtò uno dei tomi di Deshawn, posizionato in precario equilibrio sull'orlo della scrivania, facendolo cadere. Il prete si affrettò a raccoglierlo guardandolo con attenzione e sperando che non si fosse rovinato dato che si era aperto all'impatto con il suolo.

«Chiedo venia fratello. Sono molto scosso». Si scusò Cornelius, ma il monaco non si era accorto di nulla. Il prete prima di richiudere il libro dette una rapida scorsa alla pagina, in quelche modo attratto dalle parole che aveva intravisto, come se qualcuno gli suggerisse di leggere.

_«Ella disse "Non starò sotto di te", ed egli disse “E io non giacerò sotto di te, ma solo sopra. Per te è adatto stare soltanto sotto, mentre io sono fatto per stare sopra._ ». Quando lo lesse ad alta voce Deshawn non lo ascoltò coscientemente, ma poco dopo si accorse si aver perso qualcosa d'importante.

«Che cosa avete detto?» Cornelius si avvicinò al monaco indicando il passo. Mentre lo leggeva gli tornò in mente la statua che adornava la fontana del giardino di Woodland Manor: la donna avvolta tra le spire di un serpente con lunghi capelli mossi. «Non può essere veramente lei!» strappò il libro dalle mani di Cornelius e iniziò a leggere. « _Ed ella pronunziò il nome di Dio furibonda, prese il volo e abbandonò il giardino del Paradiso, rifugiandosi sulle coste del Mar Rosso._ _Lilith abbandonò il Paradiso di propria iniziativa, prima della caduta dell'uomo e non avendo toccato l'Albero della Conoscenza non fu condannata alla mortalità. In seguito Lilith si accoppiò con Asmodeus e vari demoni che trovò oltre il Mar Rosso, creando un'infinita generazione di Jinn_ ».

«Abbiamo a che fare con la madre di tutti i demoni?» il prete si fece il segno della croce. Lo sguardo di Deshawn si fece quasi allucinato mentre guardava il libro, ripensando a quello che aveva sognato e che ora era tornato chiaro nella sua mente. «Come si scaccia un essere simile?» Cornelius si sporse sul libro e lesse il passo successivo « _Adamo chiese a Dio di riportare indietro Lilith, così tre angeli, chiamati Senoy, Sansenoy e Semangelof, furono mandati alla sua ricerca. Quando i tre angeli la trovarono e le ingiunsero di tornare minacciandola di morte, lei rispose che non sarebbe potuta tornare da Adamo dopo aver avuto relazioni con i demoni, e che non sarebbe potuta morire in quanto immortale. Ma quando gli angeli minacciarono di uccidere i figli che lei aveva generato con i demoni, lei li supplicò di non farlo, promettendo che non avrebbe toccato i discendenti di Adamo ed Eva, se solo si fossero pronunciati i nomi dei tre angeli_ »1. Il si voltò verso il compagno spaventato «Suppongo che non basti pronunziarli in codesto modo». Deshawn scosse la testa.

«No, vanno nominati dinnanzi a lei». Aveva appena concluso la frase che qualcosa iniziò a colpire più e più volte la porta principale facendo vibrare anche le pareti.

«Che Dio ci aiuti! Cosa sta succedendo?!»

«Dev'essere la folla, ammaliata dal demone. Dobbiamo fuggire! Ci sono altre vie d'uscita dalla chiesa?» Cornelius annuì.

«C'è la via che attraversa le cripte e che esce dal mausoleo del cimitero qui dietro». Il prete cercò il mazzo di chiavi che era sicuro avere in una delle tasche, dato che lo aveva usato poco prima per sprangare i portoni, e le mostrò a Deshawn.

«Fatemi strada dunque. Dobbiamo muoverci e trovare un rifugio per la notte, più il tempo passa più i poteri del demone diventano elevati. Con le tenebre non si possono sfidare i vampiri, figuriamoci una creatura simile». Deshawn afferrò alcuni libri e una lampada ad olio e insieme al prete si diresse verso la navata principale. Semi nascosta dietro ad una statua di San Sebastiano c'era la via d'accesso alle cripte. Cornelius armeggiò con le sue chiavi e con mani tremanti riuscì ad inserire la chiave dentro la toppa e girarla; l'aria umida e stantia della cripta li travolse in pieno, portando l'odore della muffa e della polvere. I due religiosi non attesero oltre e si immersero nelle tenebre guidati solo da quell'esigua fiammella. Cornelius si richiuse alle spalle la pesate porta metallica a chiave, bloccandola con il catenaccio interno; quella via di fuga era servita in più di un'occasione per far fuggire prigionieri politici o comunque per fornire aiuto a chi ne aveva bisogno. Ogni prete che prendeva possesso di quella chiesa veniva informato dal suo predecessore dell'esistenza di quella via, insieme alla raccomandazione di usarla per fini giusti.

I loro passi riecheggiavano nel corridoio della cripta, ai lati si trovavano alcuni sarcofagi di pietra appartenenti a qualche personaggio importante di epoche passate, cavalieri o nobili, mentre altri resti erano appoggiati senza troppa cura in cavità scavate nella terra. Quel corridoio era più lungo di quanto si aspettasse il monaco, ma anche lui conosceva questo tipo di via di fuga, anche nel suo monastero ve ne si trovavano almeno tre.

«Dove ci dirigeremo una volta fuori?»

«Direi verso quella villa. Non credo che potrebbe venire a cercarci là, penserà che siamo qui sotto da qualche parte, lasciandoci il tempo di allontanarci il più possibile. Almeno lo spero».

«Che Dio ci aiuti». Mormorò Cornelius mentre proseguiva ad avanzare nel buio.

«Amen fratello. Amen». Mentre avanzavano per il corridoio Deshawn vide alcuni sarcofagi di legno che sembravano ancora in buone condizioni.

«Cornelius! Datemi una mano. Li sistemeremo in modo tale che nascondano la nostra via di fuga, forse guadagneremo qualche minuto in più». Il prete eseguì aiutandolo a sollevare i feretri lasciando spazio sufficiente per spostarsi alle loro spalle e finire la manovra. Riuscirono a creare il muro in poco tempo, le casse non erano troppo pesanti ma anche se lo fossero stati con molte probabilità loro non se ne sarebbero accorti tanto era grande la loro paura, e ripresero la loro lunga marcia.

«Non potemmo provare a raggiungerla in mezzo alla folla e declamare i nomi?» Cornelius provava ad azzardare qualche ipotesi, tentando di rendersi utile.

«Ci taglierebbero la gola appena iniziamo a pronunziare il nome del primo angelo. Dobbiamo avvicinarci a lei quando sarà sola, il più possibile. Purtroppo sono stato io a condurla qui».

«Ve l'ho già detto» il prete gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla «Non potevate saperlo, voi volevate solo proteggere un'innocente».

«È riuscita ad ingannarmi»

«Non peccate d'orgoglio Deshawn, quella è la madre di tutti i demoni, credo che potrebbe trarre in inganno chiunque». Cornelius lo poté vedere quasi sorridere alla fioca luce della lampada.

«Avete ragione amico mio, ma io mi sentirò colpevole finché avrò vita». Ormai erano giunti al mausoleo in mezzo al cimitero e lì restarono in silenzio, in attesa. Solo quando furono certi che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze si apprestarono ad uscire.

Deshawn spense la lampada ma non l'abbandonò, sarebbe sicuramente tornata utile una volta lontani ma adesso si sarebbero accontentati della luce dei lampi che squassavano il cielo, talmente plumbeo e buio da far sembrare che fosse notte fonda invece che poco tempo dopo la sesta2. Corsero a perdifiato verso il bosco, per fortuna Cornelius conosceva bene quei luoghi e sarebbe riuscito ad orientarsi anche in una notte senza luna. Avevano fatto pochi passi dentro il bosco quando un tuono rimbombò nell'aria più forte degli altri e Deshawn vide il compagno cadere accanto a lui. Tutto quello che riuscì a vedere mentre si voltava fu il retro di una pala in cui il suo volto veniva riflesso per merito di un nuovo fulmine.

 

Deshawn si risvegliò legato ad un palo ed imbavagliato, accanto a lui Cornelius era nelle medesime condizioni. Il monaco provò a liberarsi del bavaglio ma era troppo stretto, la corda di canapa aveva quasi inciso la carne quando l'avevano legata attorno alla sua testa. Avevano avvolto più strati di stracci attorno al morso, per impedirgli non solo di parlare ma anche per evitare che recidesse la fune con i denti. Poco più avanti vide una gigantesca pira e i suoi libri che vi venivano gettati, insieme ai simboli sacri che portavano addosso e a quelli che si trovavano nella chiesa. Cornelius gemette e lui si voltò a guardarlo; non sarebbero riusciti a fare nulla.

«Che ti succede monaco? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» una civetta emetteva il suo canto poco lontano, accompagnando le parole della donna che era comparsa dal nulla davanti a loro. Cornelius non sapeva dove guardare, dato che Lilith restava in piedi davanti a loro completamente nuda, come se nulla fosse.

Gli abitanti del villaggio, preda di una strana frenesia, si comportavano come animali: urlando e distruggendo tutto quello che riuscivano a toccare.

«Non ti preoccupare Deshawn, sarebbe successo comunque. Anzi, sarebbe dovuto succedere molto tempo fa, ma io volevo aspettarti, attirarti qui tra le mie braccia». Lilith si sistemò i capelli mentre camminava attorno ai due uomini assaporando il loro terrore. «Ti starai chiedendo perché. Quanti dei miei figli hai ucciso monaco? Li ricordi tutti? Io si, ed ora esigo la mia vendetta. Ucciderò i figli degli uomini così come tu hai ucciso i miei. Ma non mi limiterò a questo, io avrò anche le loro anime e tu morirai sapendo di non essere stato capace di fare nulla. Assisterai alla loro fine, non temere. Ma voglio dirti una cosa». Si inginocchiò accanto a Deshawn sussurrandogli all'orecchio. «Non mi limiterò a questa città. A questo buco dimenticato dal tuo signore». Dalle ombre si materializzò una creatura delle dimensioni di un uomo ma con lunghi artigli rossi, la cui pelle era coperta di squame e placche ossee che sembravano formare una cresta. Una lunga coda simile a quella di uno scorpione oscillava alle sue spalle e ad un cenno della donna la creatura si mise a quatto zampe incurvandola. Al secondo cenno la caratura colpì prima il prete poi il monaco, entrambi al collo e dopo aver rivolto un sorriso alla madre, che gli passò benevola una mano sulla testa, si gettò sul primo umano che gli passava accanto sventrandolo e divorandolo mentre era ancora in vita. L'uomo era così folle da urlare di piacere mentre la creatura lo sbranava un pezzo dopo l'altro, restando cosciente fino a quando non gli fu strappato il cuore: questo avvenne solo dopo che fu privato degli intestini e degli arti, lasciando i due religiosi ad assistere allo scempio. Il veleno della creatura non li stava uccidendo, a parte un leggero intorpidimento al collo non sentivano nulla.

«Lo sai cosa succede ai cacciatori bravi Deshawn?» Lilith li osservava divertita. «O muoiono o cadono. Succede sempre così, e tu non sei un uomo che potrebbe cadere giusto? E allora divertiti monaco, divertiti insieme al tuo amico prete. Adesso anch'io andrò a divertirmi». Lilith si dissolse lentamente nelle ombre, così come era apparsa accompagnata dallo stridio della civetta.

Cornelius riconobbe Ludmilla in mezzo alla folla che camminava con aria smarrita e provò ad attirare la sua attenzione. La donna si avvicinò veloce chinandosi verso la bocca dell'uomo per sentire quello che diceva, quello che provava a mugugnare. Ludmilla agirò il palo e sembrò voler slegare il prete invece estrasse un chiodo da falegname da una tasca e lo piantò nei suoi polsi con una piccola mazza. Deshawn sentì incolpi accompagnati dal grido sommesso dell'uomo e mormorò tra sé alcune preghiere.

«Ne ho anche per te, non preoccuparti». Dopo aver finito la sua opera con Cornelius si era avvicinata al monaco e fece la stessa cosa, ma questa volta con le sue ginocchia. Il monaco provò ad urlare ma dalla sua bocca uscirono solo suoni attutiti. Qualcuno si avvicinò al prete con un ferro incandescente e dopo avergli tagliato il bavaglio glielo infilò in bocca impedendogli ogni possibile tentativo di parola. Con Deshawn furono più cauti nonostante la frenesia in cui versavano, la loro padrona era stata chiara. Il fabbro gli distrusse le mani a colpi di mazza e lo stesso fece alle ginocchia già martoriate che quasi esplosero all'impatto con l'arma, lasciandolo mutilato. Per qualche motivo nessuno dei due svenne. Il merito era sicuramente da attribuire alla creatura e al suo veleno. Sentivano ogni più piccola lacerazione, il dolore era a dir poco straziante credevano di impazzire, ma nessuno dei due poteva svenire per provare sollievo. Le torture si susseguirono per tutta la notte, ma un po' per volta le persone calavano di numero, atti di cannibalismo e violenze di ogni tipo decimarono tutti i cittadini e all'alba non era rimasto più nessuno in vita, se non i due religiosi legati ai pali.

Con l'approssimarsi dell'alba le nuvole che avevano coperto il cielo per tutti quei lunghi giorni si diradarono, facendo intravedere le ultime stelle e l'azzurro che schiariva le tenebre a est. I due uomini accolsero quei raggi come la fine di un incubo ma la risata cristallina di Lilith che seguì l'ultimo canto della civetta sembrò affermare il contrario.

Quando la luce del sole li colpì la loro pelle iniziò ad aprirsi sfrigolando, lasciando intravedere i tessuti sottostanti, liquefacendosi. Tutto quello avveniva sotto lo sguardo divertito del demone che li osservava dal bosco davanti a loro, bellissima nel suo corpo pallido e perfetto, la cui perfezione era paragonabile solo alla sua crudeltà.

 

______

1) L'alfabeto di Ben-Sira scritto anonimo del X secolo d.C.

2) La sesta indica l'ora di preghiera delle 12:00.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith viene rappresentata sempre come una donna dai lunghi capelli ricci e rossi, sempre nuda e qualche volta con le ali (che ha guadagnato dopo aver pronunciato il nome segreto di Dio, prima di fuggire dal paradiso terrestre). Secondo alcune leggende è considerata una creatura della notte che irretisce giovani privandoli della loro energia vitale (Succubus), io probabilmente, ho calcato molto la mano, ma avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa di trucido. Ovviamente questa è solo una delle tante leggende create attorno a questa creatura.
> 
> Grazie per averla letta e aver sopportato i miei errori ^_^ spero non vi abbia disgustato eccessivamente.


End file.
